monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Canceroid/Jillian
Jillian is a friendly Canceroid. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “This is part of my power source. It’s okay, take it.” (+1 Thunder Stone) “These are spare parts. It’s okay, take them.” (+1 Delicate Gear) “You could use this. I’ll turn it over to you.” (+970G) “My body is numb from an electric shock. Give me some full moon grass, if you have any.” (Give Full Moon Grass?) *Yes - “Thanks. I’ll put it to good use.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Is that so?” “Give me some currency from the outside. I want to look around the outside world for a little bit.” (Give 585G?) *Yes - “Thanks. I’ll put it to good use.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Is that so?” “That’s a crab from the outside. If you don’t mind, can I have it?” (Give Crab?) *Yes - “From the design of this place, there should still be a usable breeding facility. I’ll try keeping it as a pet for a while.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Is that so?” “The things here are all such a bother to eat, organic or material.” “There will come a day when even this mechanical body will no longer function… However, I still have some capacity for life.” “Even this great and proud laboratory has ended up in this state. Nothing in this world lasts forever.” “Knights and priests have been coming here quite often lately… Everyone will be my prey.” “These scissors can cut through an iron plate. Scissors are the strongest in rock-paper-scissors.” “The wreckage of experiments are crawling through the ruins of this laboratory. It seems I’m not the only one.” “This place is boring. Everything is boring.” “By the time I activated, this place was already in ruins. Where did you disappear to, my creator?” “The mouth in my abdomen is an artificial digestive organ made of living tissue. Any prey captured in it will be digested an absorbed.” “How do you think I survived in these ruins?” *You don’t get hungry - “Not really. I often get hungry. There are plenty of insects walking around, so that never becomes a problem.” *You’re durable - “Yeah, I survived in here because of my durable body. With this body I can survive even in harsh environments.” (+10 Affinity) *You have the tenacity of a common cockroach - “That’s… Are you taunting me?” (-5 Affinity) “I was created as part of the Chimeraroid project. What kind of project do you think that was?” *A project to mechanize monsters - “Yes, it was a project to replace the flesh of existing monsters with machinery. Since I’m still operational, it seems it was successful.” (+10 Affinity) *A project to combine multiple monsters - “Incorrect. It was a project to replace the flesh of monsters with machinery. Although, a project to combine multiple monsters definitely did exist.” *A project to make a hotpot from crabs - “Treating me like an ingredient… That must be a taunt.” (-5 Affinity) “What kind of place is the outside world? I feel like it would be no different from here.” *It’s filled with greenery - “What? How is it so rich with nature? ...I’d like to try going outside, if it’s all right.” (+10 Affinity) *It’s filled with ruins - “The same as in here… I probably won’t bother going outside.” *It’s filled with crabs - “What a strange world… Is it mating season or something?” “What kind of monster do you think I was before I was turned into this?” *A Crab Girl - “Yes, it seems I was a crab monster. My shell has been replaced with machinery.” (+10 Affinity) *A Mantis Girl - “Unfortunately, that’s incorrect. I was originally a crab monster.” *A Cockroach Girl - “Are you taunting me, human?” (-5 Affinity) “What do you think my best attack is?” *Scissor attack - “Yeah… These scissors are strong. They can easily cut through thick iron plates.” *Foam attack - “My foam-producing organs were lost during my reconstruction. I can’t spray foam any more.” *Predation attack - “Yeah… This artificial predation organ is pretty strong. Once an opponent has been swallowed, they helplessly melt.” *Crab beam - “What’s that skill? I’ve never heard of it, but I’m curious.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I don't want to just stay here and play with crabs; I want to go too. Come on, take me with you." With Amy: Amy: "Hey, hey, why did you turn into a robot?" Jillian: "This is the consequence of all my crimes. If you do bad things, you'll be turned into a machine too..." Amy: "That's scarryyy!" Amy: "But... It's also cool!" Jillian: "R-really?" With Soapy: Soapy: "Mechrabical!" Jillian: "...What was that?" Soapy: "MeCRABical" Jillian: "Oh, I get it. ...That's a new one." With Scarlet: Scarlet: "I want to be a mechanical scorpion too..." Jillian: "An exoskeleton type? Well, I dont hate having this body. However, it can also be pretty inconvenient." Scarlet: "How so? Give me some examples." Jillian: "Rust, power leaks... Not to mention you sink in water." With King of San Ilia: King of San Ilia: "You also had cyborg surgery?"" Jillian: "Yes, but... This is my first time seeing a human who's like me." King of San Ilia: "Let's both do our best to make the whole world mechanical." Jillian: "........?!" King of San Ilia: "...That was a joke." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Silk Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Doll Category:Chimeras Category:Companions